Foi somente um pesadelo
by Raissa Cullen
Summary: Bella não aguentava mais ficar longe de sua alma gêmea, em um dia quando está preste a desistir de lutar pela vida, seu anjo volta para salvá-la /minha versão de lua nova.
1. capítulo 1

_Assim que eu cheguei na praia, eu desejei não ter vindo, já tinha aguentado esse lugar o suficiente.  
Eu havia estado aqui quase todos os dias, vagando sozinha. Será que isso era tão diferente dos meus pesadelos? Mas onde mais eu poderia ir? Eu me abaixei para a árvore de salgueiro, e me sentei no seu fim pra poder me encostar nas raízes emaranhadas. Eu olhei para o céu raivoso sangrando, esperando que as primeiras gotas de chuva quebrassem a quietude.  
Eu tentei não pensar no perigo que Jacob e seus amigos estavam correndo. Porque nada podia acontecer com Jacob. O pensamento era insuportável. Eu já havia perdido muito - será que o destino ia levar embora os únicos trapos de paz que foram deixados pra trás?  
Isso parecia injusto, fora de equilíbrio. Mas talvez eu tivesse violado alguma regra desconhecida, cruzado alguma linha que havia me condenado. Talvez fosse errado estar envolvida com tantos mitos e lendas, para a minha volta para o mundo dos humanos. Talvez...  
Não. Nada aconteceria com Jacob. Eu tinha que acreditar nisso ou nunca seria capaz de funcionar direito._

Mesmo depois de todos os problemas com o Jacob, não conseguia para de pensar no meu amor, no quanto seria diferente se ele estivesse do meu lado nesse momento. Levantei-me e resolvi deitar na areia, senti como se nada existisse, somente eu e aquela maravilhosa praia, resolvi fechar meus olhos.

O tempo passou e logo percebi que estava chovendo. Quando abri meus olhos, vi uma enorme onda vindo para cima de mim e nada pude fazer, apenas deixar que ela me levasse.

Não queria desistir, mais não tinha força, foi aí que senti um par de mãos agarrando minha cintura, era ele? Não era, como ele havia falado, nunca iria voltar e ele não me amava. Fui levada até a praia, mas ainda tinha meus olhos fechados, tinha medo de encarar a realidade, ou estava sonhando, ou estava morta. Abri meus olhos e vi a figura mais lindo do meu mundo, era ele.

-Bella você está bem? Meu amor fale comigo, não posso te perder de novo. - Se eu acreditasse, quando acordasse desse sonho ia morrer.

-Não pode ser real - Tinha tantas coisas para dizer, mais só saiu isso da minha boca, enquanto estava em seus braços.

-Meu amor, eu sei que tudo que fiz foi errado, mais eu estou aqui e te amo, jamais deixei de pensar em você, nem um segundo, não pensei que te deixando aqui, estaria contribuindo para você ser amiga de lobisomens e a Vitória voltaria, prometo jamais te deixar, jamais. - E por fim ele me deu um beijo, mais ao ver que eu me arrepiei de tanto frio que estava, se afastou.

-Não. - disse me agarrando a ele, se ele estava aqui, não podia deixar ele se afastar, nunca mais.

-Minha Bella, temos muito tempo para isso, apenas nesse momento não podemos, está muito frio.

Fiz biquinho e ele deu aquele sorriso torto, que eu amava e finalmente todo aquele pesadelo havia acabado, ele havia voltado, meu anjo, meu amor, para toda eternidade.

* * *

**N/A:** _Essa é uma fic pequena, é que um dia estava relendo a parte que a Bella vai para a praia esperar pelo jake e decide pular do precipício sem ele, acabei tendo uma idéia, porque o Edward não aparece antes disso? Então está ai, tomara que gostem (: me mandem **reviews please**, quero muito saber o que acharam._

BEEEIJOS ENORMES QUERIDOS LEITORES :*


	2. FANFIC LEIAM! VOLTEI

Olá amores *-* COMO ESTÃO?  
Nossa quanto tempo não passo aqui. :'(

Bem, primeiro quero agradecer as pessoas que continuam passando aqui... lendo, mandando reviews, favoritando e outras coisas lindas. Eu vejo tudo no meu e-mail e sempre me causa suspiros e ataques de felicidade. Muito obrigada pelo carinho até hoje.

É por todo esse carinho que vim avisar que estou de volta. SIM VOLTEI A ESCREVER FANFIC UHUUUUUUUUU *dança* ÇAAKÇKFÇLAKFLAKFLA. Eu já vinha pensando em voltar, mas uma amiga minha deu uma idéia de fanfic e decidimos escrever juntas uma.

QUERO CONVIDAR TODOS PARA LER "**NOAD**". A fanfic se chama " **The Night of a Destiny**, que nossa beta apelidou de NOAD e para ficar mais fácil chamamos ela assim. *-*

**Sinopse:**

_Bella, uma garota estudiosa, amorosa e divertida decide que está na hora de dar o segundo passo em sua relação com seu namorado Mike, mas parece que o destino tem outras idéias para a garota. Em uma noite do cinema, ela conhece Edward, um homem bastante... viril. Para ele mulheres só servem para uma boa diversão. Ele tem um motivo para ser assim. Será que Bella, uma garota o oposto que Edward está acostumado, pode fazer o antigo Edward voltar?_

_Às vezes, quando você acha que tem tudo certo, que todos seus planos estão prestes a serem realizados, tudo muda. Em uma noite, um encontro inesperado pode trazer mudanças para o resto da vida. Algumas bebidas, desejos aflorados e duas pessoas. A noite de um destino._

_"Meu sorriso cresceu. Agora sim eu sabia que a minha noite seria interessante com essa menina linda. Pela primeira vez na vida podia sentir que esse encontro não fora arranjado contra minha vontade, era com alguém que eu queria estar."_

**Gente, não é porque a fanfic é minha que vou dizer isso, mas ela está MUITO BOA. Com muitas piadas, cenas picantes e romance. E façam isso por mim, sim? Passem lá e deixem uma review falando se está ruim ou bom. Falem que são leitoras daqui que eu vou lembrar. *-***

Estou postando ela no nyah:

htt*ps:*/*/w*ww*.fanfiction.*com.*br/historia/185362/The_Night_Of_A_Destiny **(só tirar o *)**

**Classificação:** +18  
**BEWARD**  
**Gêneros: **Comédia, Drama, Romance, Amizade, Hentai, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ s2**

**AMO VCS.**

**Rah.**

**p.s: Vocês podem me encontrar no twitter WeAreRobsten**

**Logo o meu site Robsten vai ao ar e lá terá muitas fanfic boa para vocês! h*ttp*:/*/*oh-robsten*.*com  
**


End file.
